memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Remember Me (episode)
I removed the following nitpick as per a discussion on Ten Forward. --From Andoria with Love 10:42, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :When the computer shows Doctor Crusher a diagram of the collapsing warp bubble, the image shows the bubble collapsing much faster than it should. At the rate shown, the bridge would be destroyed within seconds, and the entire ship shortly after. Question: Five starships named "Enterprise"? In this episode, the computer says "There have been five starships with the name Enterprise. According to the USS Enterprise page, at the time the computer said this there had been seven starships with the name Enterprise. Perhaps the computer meant the five starships with the designation NCC-1701. Does anyone have a definitive answer for this apparent contradiction? -Dave TheBluesMan 13:13, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Just as in , it is considered to be five Federation starships, even if not stated, as otherwise the number would be wrong. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:45, 1 September 2006 (UTC) The USS Enterprise XCV-330 and Enterprise NX-01 were not Federation ships there for the computer did not include them when it said there where 5 starship enterprises--Tuvok of 9 23:55, 3 December 2006 (UTC) : Hmmm... Did the computer really say "There have been five." If so that means the computer considered there to have been five starships prior to the Enterprise-D. Therefore it would have to be including either the XCV or NX-01. Anyways, the builders of the NX-01 considered it a spacecraft, per its dedication plaque.--Tim Thomason 00:02, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::The computer mentioned five Federation ships with the name USS Enterprise, which would signify the 'original' NCC-1701, then the Enterprises A, B, C, and D. Prototype 01 12:55, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::I removed a note along those lines today. As noted above, the computer said starships with the name USS Enterprise, which NX-01 was not: :::* *When Dr. Crusher is interrogating the computer while alone in the bubble, Doctor Crusher asks "Is there more than one USS Enterprise?" to which the computer responds "This vessel is the fifth starship to bear the name USS Enterprise", to which Dr. Crusher reacts to as a correct statement. This is in contradiction to the existence of the prequel series "Enterprise" :::– Cleanse 07:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Removed I'd like Lieutenant Worf to program onboard sensors to monitor all personnel. If we can catch the moment..." "I'm sorry, whom did you say?" "Worf, Chief of Security." (Picard is confused) "Worf, the big guy that never smiles. The KLINGON!" : - Beverly Crusher Removed the above passage per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 21:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Long quote I love the "Computer, what is the nature of the universe?" quote, although I don't remember it from the show, the one that sticks in my mind goes something like this: F/X: Explosion Crusher: What was that? Computer: Explosive decompression of decks 10 thru 12 Crusher: Cause? Computer: A flaw in the ship's design Crusher: Show me Computer: Ships design parameters exceed the dimensions of the known universe. -- 13:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cochrane notation under continuity incorrect. what was stated: *This episode marks the first time that the cochrane, the unit of subspace distortion is mentioned. The term was coined by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda as a reference to Zefram Cochrane. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) That is incorrect. The cochrane unit was mentioned in Ménage à Troi during the 3rd season. I can't find a direct quote for it though. Phenomenaut 18:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Quote is ::LA FORGE: That's Cochrane distortion. A fluctuation in the phase of the subspace field. All warp engines generate that kind of interference. :So, yes, that needs correcting. And by correcting, I mean, moving to the correct page. :) -- sulfur 21:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Thanks for pointing that out. :-)– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Boom mic/operator caught in shot During act four, as Dr. Crusher is speaking with the computer while sitting in the captain's chair, the camera pans, and in one of the tall instrument panels in the upper-right section of the screen, I swear I saw the reflection of the boom mic operator and the mic itself. Unfortunately I don't have TiVo to rewind it and watch again, but I'm pretty sure of what I saw. Can someone confirm? :Nitpicker-in-chief Phil Farrand agrees with you; this is mentioned on p. 261 of The Nitpicker's Guide for Next Generation Trekkers, Volume II. Having said that, Memory Alpha doesn't permit the inclusion of these kind of production errors in articles - see Memory Alpha:Nitpick. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, that's cool. I'm new here, and didn't see it in the article, figured I'd mention it. Now I know. "After the warp bubble begins to collapse, the bubble is under 705 meters, and both Dr. Crusher and Cmdr. La Forge say that the bubble will collapse in four minutes. However, La Forge states that the bubble is collapsing at a rate of fifteen meters per second. This would mean the bubble would collapse in approximately 47 seconds at the bubble's first declared size, much less time than the times given by La Forge and Crusher after the bubble had already enveloped the forward end of the ship. " I do not think this is a continuity error. Certainly in the future they are privy to the same understanding today that if a spheroid object is shrinking at a constant rate, that the shrinkage per second of the radius would be large at first and then small afterward. We do not know that the shrinkage is constant to begin with and LaForge may only be giving the current rate of radius shrinkage. (my personal assumption) Without doing all the math, 4 minutes is probably a reasonable estimate...assuming all we know is the initial and yet arbitrary notion that we are shrinking at 15 meters/sec. As the spheroid becomes smaller and smaller, the rate may go to 1 meter/sec in an exponentially decreasing fashion which lengthens the time of collapse from the linear 47 seconds to 4 minutes in this sample. There is not enough information given in the episode to even begin to claim this as a continuity error. I read the episode myself as LaForge giving a fast figure of the current status. 01:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Anony1 Why is all the content for this page for the wrong episode? 21:51, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Holy crap you are right. And I seem to have caused it. Uhm I haven't the slightest clue how that happened, but don't worry, it will be fixed shortly (that is, before anyone else notices) -- Capricorn (talk) 22:37, February 19, 2016 (UTC)